This invention is related to a file having three independently movable box-like file containers permitting the user to sort various household bills, receipts, and documents into an organized arrangement, and which are connected together so as to be conveniently carried as a compact unit.
Conventional household files normally comprise a box-like file having separators for organizing various materials into a classified arrangement. Other conventional files comprise an expanding envelope having separators for organizing file material.